Within circuit breakers, one or moveable electrical contacts may be provided. Typically, such moveable electrical contacts are included on moveable contact arms that pivot relative to a circuit breaker housing. Generally, a spring biases the moveable contact to a closed configuration such that intimate contact is provided between a stationary and moveable electrical contact. Some circuit breakers may include multiple interconnected contact assemblies. For example, a single electrical phase may be directed and coupled to individual side-by-side electrical contact assemblies of a multi-phase circuit breaker. Three or four phase breaker assemblies are commonplace. Each electrical contact assembly may be connected to adjacent ones through a cross member, and each of the side-by-side electrical contact assemblies is adapted to pivot about a common pivot axis.
However, existing pivoting constructions may lead to certain design compromises. Thus, improved pivoting apparatus adapted to use in side-by-side electrical contact assemblies are sought.